Internal combustion engines can combust an air/fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft to generate drive torque. A fuel system for the engine can include a fuel tank, one or more fuel pumps, a fuel rail, fuel injectors, and a fuel rail pressure sensor. The one or more fuel pumps can pump fuel from the fuel tank into the fuel rail. The fuel in the fuel rail can be pressurized for fast injection into the engine. The fuel injectors can be connected to the fuel rail and can periodically open thereby injecting the pressurized fuel into the engine. The fuel rail pressure sensor can measure the pressure of the fuel in the fuel rail and a controller can control operation of the fuel system based the measured fuel rail pressure. An inaccurate fuel rail pressure sensor, therefore, can result in increased emissions due to excess or insufficient fuel being injected into the engine.